


Sweet Bunny O' Mine

by Burgundyjinji



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundyjinji/pseuds/Burgundyjinji
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 9





	Sweet Bunny O' Mine

“我以为这件事情已经不需要讨论了，罗杰。”  
布莱恩说。他舔掉虎口上的一些盐粒，喝了一口他的龙舌兰日出。  
被称作罗杰的男子有一头金色长发，碧蓝双眼，面容俊朗。他比他的同僚较矮一些，但这不妨碍罗杰是他们两个中更受欢迎的那位。没有人会不喜欢罗杰·泰勒。他必要时风度翩翩，更多时候放荡潇洒，他那种地中海阳光一般的迷人微笑曾放倒许多年轻女子。罗杰在一支摇滚乐队中担任鼓手，他刚结束表演，大汗淋漓。布莱恩替他点了金汤力，一份琴兑三倍奎宁水。他充耳不闻，直接用手捞起布莱恩杯中的橄榄，咬开一枚吞了下去。  
布莱恩看起来没有生气，但直视着他，似乎在研究罗杰粗鲁的行为。他喜欢以审视的眼光打量每一个人，或许与他的学历有关：布莱恩专攻天体物理。罗杰对他房间里那些堆积如山的，厚度可以成为杀人利器的学术大部头司空见惯。他时常沉思，并将这当做一种消遣时间的方式。布莱恩受过良好的教育，然而罗杰对此嗤之以鼻。他痛恨学校。尽管罗杰大学时成绩优异，但他明显更喜欢摇滚，嬉皮和酒精。

“我知道，布莱。我不是故意要违反我们的约定的，”罗杰转移眼神，他被布莱恩那种学究式的眼光看得不太舒服，“相信我，我不是那样的人。但是——”  
罗杰深吸口气，吐出橄榄核，用他一贯的轻浮腔调迅速说：“但是约翰怀孕了。”  
布莱恩的眉毛高高扬起。他无声地做了个口型，罗杰在桌子下踢了他一脚。

他试图逃避布莱恩的视线，继续说：“换句话说，他以为如此。懂吗？生物学上的概念，我可不是神枪手。但是兔子就是这么蠢。妈的。你还没法告诉他们真相，他们会挠你。”然后我们一辈子都别想爬约翰的床了，他对自己说。  
布莱恩褐色的眼睛安静地看着他，似乎在深思熟虑。

他终于开口，打破了几乎使罗杰想自杀的那种沉默。罗杰在等他做决定。他在一切需要用到大脑的方面完全信任布莱恩，就像现在。  
布莱恩说：“我们得瞒着他。”他的眉头紧锁，双手托着下巴，像个为学生授课的英国老派教授。罗杰的白眼翻出上眼皮，他想破口大骂：如此浅显的道理。  
“真是令人意想不到啊，梅教授！”罗杰一边讥讽一边伸出手去捞橄榄，被布莱恩按住了。他紧盯罗杰：  
“我们不能告诉他，懂吗？约翰的情绪太容易波动，你知道他的焦虑程度的。”

约翰尖叫一声，他的躯体重重落下。罗杰有力的手臂环绕住他的腰，布莱恩细密的吻落在他赤裸的背上。他在温暖的怀抱中舒适地战栗，接受着来自布莱恩和罗杰的爱抚。约翰不安地抱着他的长耳朵，屁股上奶灰色的毛球瑟瑟发抖。他的皮肤由于缺少紫外线而白得有点病态。他太瘦了，一切发生在孕期女人身上的特征都不能让他看起来更丰满。

约翰近来性情大变。布莱恩忙着准备final，回来得很晚。而罗杰在外过夜是常事。他生性浪荡，沉溺于杜松子酒和亚当带来的间歇性快感中。因为缺少陪伴，约翰或多或少变得有些忧郁。他会在某次性事中途呆呆地流眼泪，羞于启齿讨要一个拥吻，而更多时候就像现在这样，抱着他的耳朵缩在一个角落里，焦躁地拍打地板。自从“怀孕”之后他的焦虑日渐加重。罗杰一开始没意识到不对劲，直到布莱恩开始在夜晚出入约翰的房间。罗杰撞见过布莱恩从背后抱着约翰入睡，他声称是为了保护他们未来共同的孩子。罗杰大为光火，认为这是布莱恩对他的报复。他抗议无果，好几次企图爬约翰的床却被警戒的布莱恩按着套上裤子。对于约翰来说，或许唯一不变的就是他温顺的本性。他还是像以前一样，安静得几乎让人忘记他，笑眯眯地看着罗杰和布莱恩因为一件小事而吵得不可开交。

布莱恩三番五次地，温柔而又坚决地拒绝了约翰出门走走的请求。他总是揉揉约翰蓬松的棕色头发，把他抱回床上附赠一个吻。罗杰多少对兔子的这种失望有些看不过眼，他太能理解约翰的忧郁了。罗杰和布莱恩曾经就此问题大吵一架，他甚至搬出他的生物学硕士当挡箭牌。（“可你甚至都没读完大学！”布莱恩伤人地指出。）原因在于他们和人类的构造不一样，比如宠物缺少关怀和运动就或多或少会有些郁闷，严重者甚至会影响内分泌，进而新陈代谢和生殖健康，更何况约翰正处于孕期。（“好吧，是‘他以为’的孕期。“罗杰不耐烦地让步。）但布莱恩充其量只是个二十二的岁人类！他怎么能够理解约翰的需求？罗杰试图奋起反抗。他在儿提时代也曾因为咬人，刨土等行径而被关禁闭长达两天之久。在那之后，他有整整一个星期都打不起精神来（“这绝对是泰勒太太做出最明智的决定之一。”——语自布莱恩·梅）。  
尽管布莱恩有时很混蛋，但他的确是个伟大的人类。比如，他没有锋利的爪子，强健的体格，可他却考上了英国排名前五的大学。这是罗杰佩服他的原因之一，也是他想用爪子把布莱恩的脸挠花的原因。布莱恩用他那一套套伦理学人性道德之类狗屁不通的大话把罗杰绕得晕头转向，声称约翰外出对他们都不好。彼时小兔子坐在罗杰身边，不安地绞着衣角。布莱恩结束他的演说，心疼地亲亲约翰的额头。罗杰却直想骂他伪善。

罗杰对布莱恩的暴政毫无办法。他只好前所未有地提前结束他觥筹交错的夜生活，赶回家陪伴兔宝宝。罗杰好几次把在沙发上睡着的约翰抱回床上。他安静地缩在布莱恩的外套，罗杰的围巾等衣物里，呼吸平稳。他用耳朵盖住自己，而手臂抱着肚子。约翰在等布莱恩。他最近几个星期在准备他的考试，甚至整夜整夜地待在实验室。罗杰觉得这正符合他的心意。他和布莱恩总是有许多地方不太对付，虽然他们的确是最好的朋友。起先约翰会做三人份的意大利面或速冻披萨饼，但通常只有罗杰回来。他不敢想象约翰垂着耳朵孤零零地坐在厨房灯光下的样子。罗杰开始花更多时间和约翰待在一块儿。他会像大猫一样蹭约翰的脖子，从背后抱着他的小兔子，把手覆盖在他的肚皮上，就好像九个月之后那里面真会生出六个小毛球似的。罗杰是一头狮子，不过他不咬人。相反，罗杰是个非常棒的情人，他多数时候都表现得很驯服，温柔体贴。约翰最近也很期待他的归来，他听到门铃就会光着脚奔向玄关，小心翼翼而又兴奋得发抖，等待罗杰带着他的气息向他走来。他们会一起做饭，看电视，研究一下约翰究竟用哪对耳朵听声音，讲一两个蠢透的笑话，然后笑上二十分钟。罗杰更年轻，不那么严肃。和布莱恩那些说教和保护不一样的是，罗杰清楚约翰的冰淇淋偏好和喜欢的音乐类型。他的性经历也很丰富。用布莱恩的话来说，就是“睡了更多女人”。罗杰看着约翰单纯的面容，他想告诉他现在是一个六月的黄昏，后院花园种植里的植物和香料开始散发神秘的气味。他想抱抱他的兔子，他也的确这么做了。约翰闻起来像撒了白砂糖煮得咕噜咕噜冒泡的甜牛奶，还有鼠尾草，柠檬和洗衣粉的味道。  
约翰平坦的小腹隆起微妙的弧度，他那颗愚蠢的兔子脑袋固执地认为就在那里，在他的子宫内壁，有一个胎儿正在形成。约翰兴高采烈地问过罗杰和布莱恩想要个女儿还是儿子，他经常幻想如果是个小姑娘她会长兔子耳朵狮子尾巴还是狮子耳朵兔子尾巴还是什么都不长像布莱恩那样。自从布莱恩开始往家里带早教书和儿童服饰时罗杰就觉得这个游戏看上去是不会结束了。他眼睁睁看着自己书架上的死亡金属摇滚CD被胎教音乐取代，布莱恩还趁机要挟他戒烟，扬言此举对胎儿的生长发育影响恶劣。作为他们中生活习惯更糟糕的那个，罗杰大部分的烟酒被收缴，他怀疑布莱恩的下一步就是逼迫他也成为一个素食者。

他们当然也会适量控制性事的频率。虽然他们比谁都清楚不可能伤到胎儿，但约翰比以前热情得多，热情到他们不知道该如何控制自己。约翰越来越渴求皮肤接触，他经常在被子里就脱光了，然后罗杰或布莱恩整理被单时探出脑袋，有时是一只耳朵，他整个人热腾腾的，眼神中充满着天真的性狂热。有时候他也会穿布莱恩那些尺码比较大的衬衫，肿胀的乳房悄悄地顶起来胸口的布料。他还没有分泌乳汁，但他享受被隔着衣服咬住胸口的感觉。罗杰在头几个月时还敢粗暴地分开那双少女般瘦弱的腿，后来演变成约翰通红着脸主动夹住他的手掌磨蹭。五六个月时他们就开始尽量避免插入式性爱了。约翰几乎对布莱恩的手指上了瘾。他细长，带着写字茧的手指能很轻松地捅到兔子的阴道深处，约翰会小声抽噎着，在布莱恩的手上操自己直到被捅出水。罗杰大学时在生理课上学过假孕这个名词，但教科书可没说兔子们被抚摸后背就会高潮。这也是罗杰新发现的，约翰真的能够只被他和布莱恩爱抚就达到浑身战栗的高潮。他也很喜欢被触碰尾巴和耳朵。布莱恩带回来过几次助兴的小玩意儿，那些荧光粉的巨大阳具和跳蛋放在一个隐秘的盒子里交至约翰手中，以便他在他们不在的时候稍微满足自己。罗杰在想如果这件事公开布莱恩是否会身败名裂，然而他本人看上去一点儿也不在意。他们一直以为约翰羞于表达，直到布莱恩撞见约翰跪在厕所，抽泣着用胡萝卜形状的震动棒蹭着自己的尾巴和屁股。他站在门口愣了一会儿，照理说罗杰是那个更会处理这种情况的人，但他不在。  
布莱恩蹲下来从背后抱住他，然后他听见约翰的小声尖叫，他知道那是高潮。布莱恩吻了一下他肩胛骨中间的位置，准备学着罗杰说些混账话，但没能开得了口。他迟疑了一秒，叹了口气：“亲爱的，孩子怎么办？”  
约翰战栗了一下，他用耳朵蹭着布莱恩的脖子，想转身拥抱他。布莱恩采用的解决方式是把他抱到床上，温柔地用手指让他达到了一次快速的尖叫着的高潮，阴道湿热，鲜红，激动地收缩着。布莱恩听罗杰说过高潮后的兔子极其缺少安全感，于是他抱住了缩成一团的灰色大毛球。

罗杰完全不知道这场闹剧该怎么收场，万一十个月后约翰没生出小兔子又该怎么办。他问了布莱恩，这位拿着天体物理PhD，成绩优异的好学生看起来一筹莫展。他们的小兔子，约翰穿着厚厚的羊毛袜，侧身躺在壁炉前，那张平静的脸被火光映成橘色，腹部还是只有一点点隆起。他像一枚熟透的浆果，被罗杰的指尖挤压出甜腥丰沛的汁水。他的躯体在那片燃烧着的水面上空摇摇晃晃。布莱恩用双手将他水淋淋地托举起来，他就将性命尽数交予夏天。在他光洁白皙的腹腔内躺着两套性器官，罗杰和布莱恩的指尖交替划过他大腿内侧丝绸般的肌肤。他会不会真的成为一个母亲？罗杰时常怀疑地想。约翰的年龄甚至还不足以办理结婚手续，他刚进大一（还是大二？），罗杰对这方面一无所知。这样算不算犯法？不论如何，那两条手臂环绕住他的脖子时他就什么都想不起来了。

他上楼时想起自己把鼓棒落在了约翰的房间。他过去敲门时听见音调拔高的哭声，下一秒是布莱恩冲过来开门，头发凌乱，衬衫扣子全部阵亡。他用身体挡住那条缝隙，罗杰完全看不到里面。  
“不是你的日子，罗吉。”布莱恩尴尬地说。门在罗杰面前重重地甩上，他觉得自己被该死的布莱恩·梅抽了一记耳光。


End file.
